


Value Me

by benjaminrussell



Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: After the train crash, Eddie knows he finally has to tell Buck how he feels.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968493
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Value Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/gifts).



> For the prompt: Leave a “Value Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character telling another how they feel about them.
> 
> This is not even remotely a drabble, but oh well. XD

After the train crash; after sleeping through most of day; after hearing that Buck had met with Abby, Eddie knew it was time for him to talk to Buck. Well, it was probably long overdue, but it had never seemed like the right time. Or at least that’s what he had kept telling himself. Over the last however many hours, Eddie had slowly realised (or maybe just admitted to himself) that there never was going to be a ‘perfect time’, and more importantly, the longer he left it, the higher the chance that his friend would meet someone else. Eddie was reasonably confident he didn’t have to worry about Abby, given the fiancé who was currently in the hospital, but anyone who saw even a fraction of the amazing person that Eddie knew Buck was would surely leap at the chance to date him. It’d been a while, well since Ali actually, since Buck had seemed interested in dating, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t change his mind at any moment. So, Eddie needed to get over himself and tell his best friend how he felt. Before it was too late.

The next day, Eddie dropped Chris off at school and then headed straight for Buck’s apartment, with only a small detour to pick up breakfast and coffee for them both from the local bakery that he knew Buck liked. His determination stayed with him all the way up to Buck’s front door when what he was about to do hit him and suddenly had him doubting himself again. But it would be ridiculous to turn around now, so he knocked on the door with the hand holding the bakery bag, before thinking that he’d never normally knock when visiting so it was weird that he was doing so now. He started digging around in his pocket for his keys, clamping the top of the paper bag between his teeth, but before he could extract them, the door swung open to reveal a slightly confused looking Buck.

“Eddie? You don’t normally knock. What’s up?”

Eddie pushed the coffee cup carrier into Buck’s hands, and then took the pastry bag from his mouth again.

“Nothing, just my hands were full,” He lied, following Buck inside when he stepped back. He closed the door behind him and offered up the paper bag too.

“I brought breakfast.”

“I see that.” Buck still looked a bit bewildered by Eddie’s behaviour, so Eddie decided he just needed to get it over and done with. He took a seat at the breakfast bar and waited until Buck joined him, the younger man already delving into the bag of pastries.

“We need to talk.”

Buck stilled at those words, expression going blank in the way that Eddie knew meant he was expecting bad news, so he quickly corrected himself.

“Well actually, I need to tell you something. Just let me get it off my chest and then I’ll leave if you want me to.”

Buck opened his mouth to reply, but Eddie shook his head and ploughed on, looking him right in the eye.

“Just gimme a minute. You’ve loved Chris from the first day you met him and you’re always absolutely amazing with him, and even though it’s way more commitment than anyone would ever expect from a friend, you never say no to anything to do with him. I know we’ve had our issues.” Eddie winced at his word choice, knowing that it didn’t remotely cover everything that happened with and after the lawsuit, especially Eddie’s behaviour, but he continued anyway because he knew if he stopped he wouldn’t be able to start again.

“But after everything, you’re still here going above and beyond basically every day. And especially after the last couple of days, I’ve realised I don’t want that to ever change. You’re such an important part of mine and Chris’ lives, and honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He took a breath, knowing he was rambling and needed to get to the point.

“What I’m trying to say is, I want to be partners in every sense of the word. I love you.”

Buck didn’t immediately reply, looking taken aback and given what Eddie had just dumped on him, he didn’t exactly blame him. Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and then pushed back from the breakfast bar, standing and gesturing at the door.

“I’ll, er, go now.”

Buck’s hand darted out to grab Eddie’s wrist, stopping him from going any further.

“Eddie. I want that too. I never said anything because I didn’t think it was an option, and I’d rather be in your lives as some sort of honorary uncle than risk losing any of it again.”

Eddie’s heart felt like it stopped for a second, as in all the imagining he’d done about how telling Buck could go, he’d never really let himself hope that Buck would feel the same way back. But then his brain caught up, relief and joy and excitement all washing over him, and he darted forward to cup the back of Buck’s neck with his free hand, kissing him as if his life depended on it. Buck kissed back just as desperately, his other hand coming up to Eddie’s shoulder to pull him closer. They traded hungry kisses until they had to pause to take a proper breath, and then Buck slid off the stool and pushed Eddie back against the counter. He caught Eddie’s gaze, looking at the older man in what Eddie thought was awe, and spoke softly.

“I love you too.”

Eddie couldn’t help but pull Buck back in for another kiss at that, attempting to show all his love and affection through the action.

It was a long while before they separated again.


End file.
